Mi destino eres tú
by LittleMissNotPerfect
Summary: Mientras peleaban, sus miradas eran letales, las armas que cargaban eran el peor miedo de cada uno de sus enemigos. Pero, mientras se amaban, sus miradas los derretían en la más placentera de las sensaciones.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Nintendo Company, éste escrito ha sido publicado sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **¡Hola pequeños y pequeñas! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que compartieron sus comentarios en mi última publicación. Jamás pensé que tendría tan buen recibimiento, solo espero que mis futuros trabajos sean igual o incluso más agradables para ustedes.**

 **En esta ocasión traigo una narración de la trama del juego** _ **Hyrule Warriors**_ **aunque he decidido adaptarla a mi manera. Pero advierto, si no lo han jugado o no conocen la historia esto podría resultar un poco confuso.**

 **Sin más que añadir, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Juego: Hyrule Warriors.**

 **Pareja: Zelda x Link.**

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Mi destino eres tú**

Pocos eran los extranjeros que se atrevían a decir que el reino de Hyrule no era un sitio de ensueño. Sus amplias praderas permitían alcanzar a ver todas las maravillas naturales que lo rodeaban, desde un imponente volcán hasta grandes montañas nevadas, y un desierto traicionero cuya belleza exótica invita a cualquier incauto a aventurarse entre sus arenas.

En el centro de tan impresionante tierra, se hallaba un gran castillo, rodeado de pequeñas casas y habitaciones que terminaban conformando una ciudadela habitada por personas trabajadoras y honestas que cada día se esforzaban porque su hogar fuese un sitio de tranquilidad donde crecer y vivir.

Dentro del castillo se llevaban a cabo todo tipo de actividades, desde entrenamientos hasta reuniones con fines políticos y a la cabeza de todos los movimientos se encontraba la hermosa princesa del reino, Zelda.

Huérfana a muy corta edad, la joven que pronto se convertiría en monarca era adoraba por todo su pueblo, además de contar con una inteligencia y capacidad de liderazgo impresionantes. Pocos temían por la seguridad o el porvenir del reino mientras ella estuviera a cargo.

Por esa razón, nadie se imaginó la tragedia que pronto azotaría al lugar. Un ataque enviado por una poderosa hechicera oscura que acabaría con gran parte de los edificios y casas que conformaban la capital y con ello, forzaría a una gran cantidad de personas a dejar sus hogares y vidas atrás.

Semanas antes de aquel suceso, la princesa había comenzado a experimentar ciertas visiones mientras dormía, cada una de ellas terminaba con Hyrule siendo engullido por una profunda oscuridad. Tras confiarle sus preocupaciones a Impa, su guardiana, ésta le aconsejó buscar al elegido, al héroe que lucharía a su lado en caso de que esas profecías se convirtieran en una realidad inminente.

Zelda bajó a la biblioteca, donde cientos de escritos narraban cada una de las leyendas de los héroes de la antigüedad y como fue que éstos acabaron con cualquiera que haya sido la amenaza contra Hyrule. Ella sabía que, aunque cada una de las mujeres de su familia contaron con un tremendo poder espiritual herencia de la diosa que alguna vez renunció a su divinidad, no todas eran merecedoras del honor de conocer a aquel que portaba la espada que pulveriza el mal y mucho menos de pelear a su lado. A fin de cuentas su hermosa tierra era, por lo regular, muy pacífica.

Pero habían excepciones, encarnaciones en las que ella y su fiel guerrero luchaban contra fuerzas que poseían armas inimaginables y juntos devolvían la luz perdida.

Aquellas historias eran de lo más románticas y encantadoras, siempre contando todos los desafíos por los cuales ambos pasaban, enmarcando sus personalidades tan decididas y un espíritu incorruptible.

La princesa suspiró mientras, una vez más, cerraba el viejo libro.

Miró el dorso de su mano y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició el símbolo de la Trifuerza, prueba inminente de que ella era una de esas pocas elegidas. Observó todos los documentos históricos que se encontraban esparcidos a lo largo del escritorio y suspiró. Lo único que había conseguido en toda una tarde de investigación fue que cada uno de sus héroes pasados había tenido un origen humilde, lo que haría más difícil su localización.

Sonrió para si misma mientras se alejaba de la mesa en dirección a la ventana. La colosal montaña de la muerte se alzaba orgullosa, brindando la protección de la tierra y el fuego de la diosa Din a su gente.

-A veces no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿cómo serás tú?- Susurró. Días y noches enteras las había pasado pensando en quien sería su caballero, aquel que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por el bien común, aquella alma valerosa que seguramente amaría el resto de sus días.

[…]

Mandó confeccionar una túnica nueva junto con una malla lo suficientemente gruesa como para soportar un fuerte impacto y un gorro que, según las leyendas, él siempre usaba.

Cuando estuvo lista, se dedicó a acariciar la tela y restregarla contra su mejilla. Podía sentir que el momento de la desdicha estaba cerca, pero aún no estaba dispuesta a informar la situación pues no deseaba levantar un pánico innecesario entre sus súbditos.

Aprovechando su talento para tejer, la princesa acudió a una de las muchas ruecas que usaban sus modistas y empezó a trabajar. Quería añadirle su toque personal al atuendo del héroe ya que no habría querido otorgarle algo cuyo único significado era un valor histórico. Tras varias horas de esfuerzo, el satisfactorio resultado se reflejó en sus manos.

-¿Una bufanda?- Preguntó Impa mientras inspeccionaba el bien elaborado accesorio. Zelda se encontraba parada junto a ella con una gran sonrisa y balanceándose sobre sus pies.

-¡Así es! Se que no es algo trascendental pero creo que le quedará bien y estoy convencida de que tarde o temprano le servirá de algo.- Respondió emocionada.

-Nunca deja de sorprenderme, alteza. Aunque, si desea mi humilde opinión, lo único para lo que le va a servir es para darse un par de hostias en medio del campo de batalla al tropezarse con ella.- La mujer sheikah no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de la princesa.

[…]

Un súbito movimiento en la cama alertó a la guerrera, quién acudió inmediatamente al lado de su protegida que se encontraba bañada en sudor frío, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y una exagerada expresión de terror en su rostro.

-Lo soñé de nuevo Impa, y no creo que haya sido una profecía que anuncie tiempos lejanos.

-Necesitamos encontrarlo cuanto antes entonces.- Comentó la mujer mientras observaba las prendas verdes reposando en la cómoda de la princesa.- Pero primero habrá que dar una rápida inspección a los soldados, escuché que ésta semana llegaron reclutas con habilidades impresionantes.

-¿Acaso crees que él se encuentre entre ellos?- Preguntó Zelda con un hilo de esperanza en su voz. Impa solo sonrió y acarició la rubia melena de la princesa tratando de aportarle algo de consuelo.

-No lo sé, pero seguramente tu si.- Respondió la peliblanca.

La princesa se levantó de un golpe y comenzó a vestirse y a colocarse su armadura. Estaba emocionada por observar los entrenamientos pues algo, muy dentro de ella, le decía que justo en esos jardines se encontraba a quien llevaba mucho tiempo buscando.

[…]

Ambas mujeres bajaron las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, saludando a la servidumbre por el camino y pronto comenzaron a dirigirse hasta los campos de entrenamiento de los reclutas novatos.

Zelda caminó despacio por la barda, escudriñando los movimientos de aquellos que hasta hace unos días le habían jurado al escudo de armas de su familia fidelidad y servicio eternos y no pudo evitar acercarse para mirar a uno que le despertó una singular curiosidad.

Con una posición preparada para el ataque que recibiría de uno de sus compañeros, con la mirada fiera y una determinación admirable, logró bloquear el golpe y arrojar al pobre soldado lejos de donde se encontraba. Su cabello rubio reflejaba los rayos del sol de una manera cautivadora, sus grandes ojos azules eran como dos hermosos lagos llenos de vida y su pose demostraba una seguridad en si mismo que, actualmente, muy pocos poseían.

Zelda le miró atónita por unos instantes hasta que éste sintió la pesadez de ser observado y alzó los ojos. Por un momento, todo el ruido del lugar se esfumó y solo quedaron dos jóvenes incautos admirándose el uno al otro y sintiendo, por primera vez, un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho mientras una sensación de familiaridad se hacía presente.

Aquel silencioso intercambio de miradas hubiese durado mucho más de no ser por la súbita interrupción de uno de los capitanes de la guardia, quién anunciaba la llegada de fuerzas oscuras y un ejército dispuesto a atacar el castillo.

La princesa alzó su mentón y tras respirar profundamente, asintió. Con una última mirada dirigida al talentoso nuevo recluta, Zelda comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta principal.

-Es la hora.- Se dijo a si misma.- El momento que tanto temía ha llegado.

[…]

Link se acomodó el uniforme y cogió su espada listo para atacar. Sabía que su hogar estaba en riesgo y si sus habilidades le eran de ayuda al reino, no le importaba ser sancionado en su primera semana o, en el peor de los casos, morir allí afuera. Después de todo, se había enlistado en el ejército para lidiar con esa clase de eventos sin importar sus consecuencias.

Salió corriendo de las habitaciones de los soldados, ignorando las protestas de algunos de sus compañeros en el camino y pronto se vio a si mismo en medio de un centenar de monstruos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, atacó.

Realizó todos los movimientos tanto de ataque como de defensa que se le vinieron a la cabeza. Los bokoblins caían sin gracia ante el filo de su arma al igual que los guardias enemigos posicionados en cada zona de relevo.

Impa notó desde lejos el desempeño de aquel chico y no pudo evitar asombrarse. Apenas un rato atrás lo había visto entrenando con el resto de los soldados y ahora estaba allí, con una determinación admirable, ayudando de una forma difícil de igualar a los más experimentados. Aunque hubiese deseado seguir con su escudriño, unas rocas gigantes que cubrían la salida a la pradera captaron su atención.

-¡Escuchen todos! Quiero que encuentren una forma de destruir eso, y rápido.- Ordenó.

Una vez que la zona sur estuviera libre de criaturas, las grandes puertas se abrieron, otorgándole el paso a Link quién conocía un pequeño atajo que lo llevaría hasta donde el resto de sus compañeros y la princesa, la hermosa dama que había tenido el placer de contemplar aquella mañana, se encontraban.

Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por una súbita presencia maligna.

Delante de él apareció un hombre robusto y alto, protegido por una armadura muy grande cuyo diseño se asemejaba a las escamas de un dragón. Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por un casco con cuernos y en su mano derecha cargaba una especie de pica.

-Parece que me vas a causar muchos problemas jovencito, pero soy benevolente. Apártate de mi camino y quizá te deje vivir.- Pronunció aquel sujeto con un deje de cinismo.

Link conocía las consecuencias que traería el que él se hiciera a un lado así que, rogando a las diosas por su vida, alzó su espada apuntándola directamente a aquel guerrero.

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantar tu asquerosa espada contra mi?- Preguntó mientras gruñía.- Yo Volga, el caballero dragón, te destruiré por tal ofensa.

El joven e inexperto soldado alcanzó a bloquear el primer ataque de aquel hombre, aprovechando el espacio entre sus costillas y clavando la punta de su espada en éstas. Volga retrocedió de inmediato, cubriendo la herida con una de sus manos no sin antes atacar a Link desde una distancia prudente, haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta caer de bruces contra el concreto.

Sintiendo el aumento de su furia, Volga comenzó a preparar una llamarada que, estaba seguro, consumiría completamente a aquel muchacho. Que alivio sería el ver su cuerpo calcinado tirado en medio del bastión.

-¡Detente!- Gritó Impa quién se posicionó de inmediato frente al chico tratando de protegerlo de la ira del dragón. Volga tan solo rio pues ahora en lugar de contar con una presa, tendría a dos.

Finalmente soltó fuego, el cual terminó cubriendo a ambos defensores del reino.

El caballero dragón sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a darse la vuelta y lidiar personalmente con la princesa hasta que una potente luz que surgió detrás de él lo distrajera.

Su boca se abrió al contemplar la escena. El patético chico rubio se encontraba de píe frente a la guerrera sheikah con intenciones de protegerla, sujetando su espada y escudo con fuerza. Pero, en el dorso de su mano izquierda, había aparecido algo que antes no se encontraba allí.

-No puede ser.- Susurró Impa. La marca de la Trifuerza del Valor se mostraba orgullosa desde la mano de su actual propietario. Aquella energía divina los había protegido a ambos del ataque permitiendo que salieran prácticamente ilesos.

Volga refunfuñó y desapareció dejándolos a ambos en aquel sitio.

Link avanzó de prisa y tras deshacerse de un molesto Lizalfo, encontró lo que buscaba. La entrada al antiguo almacén de bombas que al parecer pocos recordaban. Orgulloso por su acción, el chico tomó lo que quedaba de mercancía del lugar y con una habilidad sorprendente para alguien de su edad, logró hacer volar las rocas que le impedían el paso al resto de los soldados.

Retomando el camino por el que aquel híbrido de dragón había aparecido, Link trepó una de las irregularidades de la tierra y saltó del otro lado, topándose frente a frente con la futura monarca.

-¡Eres el soldado de ésta mañana!- Exclamó emocionada mientras limpiaba la sangre de su florete. Las mejillas del recluta se tornaron completamente rojas provocándole una risa encantadora a la princesa.- De verdad tienes un talento increíble. ¿Te crees capaz de demostrarlo una vez más peleando a mi lado?

Pero Link no pudo responder pues Impa se apresuró a reunirse con ellos, y la expresión dulce de la muchacha se tornó en una mucho más seria. La guerrera sheikah informó que los alrededores del Castillo no eran seguros y que Zelda debía regresar inmediatamente al interior de éste. Asintiendo con la cabeza, la joven dejó rápidamente el lugar.

-¿Y tú que éstas esperando? ¡Sigue peleando!- Con un gesto de entendimiento, Link continuó con su labor pero se detuvo al escuchar un rugido estrepitoso a unos cuantos metros de él. Volviendo su rostro notó como un Dodongo de proporción descomunal se abría paso entre los soldados dispuesto a atacar a todo aquel que se moviera.

Sin tener una estrategia en mente pero con la adrenalina a tope, Link se lanzó contra la enorme bestia seguido de una atónita combatiente de cabellos blancos.

[…]

-Tu desempeño en el campo de batalla ha sido de lo más impresionante para alguien que apenas inició el entrenamiento básico. Estoy consciente de que ignoraste las órdenes de tu superior y eso amerita un castigo, pero de no haberlo hecho ahora todo estaría perdido.- Link escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Impa pero no podía evitar el sentirse como una deshonra y un patán al haber permitido que la princesa desapareciera.

-La princesa se ha esfumado, pero algo me dice que se encuentra bien. Ahora solo será cuestión de encontrarla y de regresar el reino a la normalidad y para eso, te necesitamos.- De su alforja sacó un conjunto verde acompañado de una hermosa bufanda azul. Link estiró sus manos y tomó aquellas prendas antes de acercarlas y estrujarlas contra su pecho.

-Ese símbolo en tu mano no se encuentra allí por simple coincidencia. Significa que tienes una gran responsabilidad tanto con el reino como con la princesa. Link, nuevo héroe de Hyrule, ¿estás dispuesto a luchar por nosotros?- El joven guerrero miró a la sheikah a los ojos y sintiendo una determinación que jamás se había presentado en él con semejante fuerza, asintió.

[…]

Pasaron semanas antes de que el ejército Hyliano pudiera alcanzar las cuevas del interior del Volcán de Eldin pues ni el clima ni la situación se encontraban a su favor. Pero, una vez que hubiesen llegado, grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarse con que ya varios enemigos los estaban esperando esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-¡Recuerden que deben pelear con la cabeza en alto y nunca rendirse!- Gritó Impa desde su posición como general. Link, quien se encontraba junto a ella, respiró profundo y desenvainó su espada. Prosiguió su camino junto con el resto de sus hombres hasta donde encontraría las hordas de monstruos dispuestas a aniquilarlos.

El joven rubio se abrió paso entre aquella abrumadora cantidad de Stalfos con tal de mantener su vista en Impa quién también avanzaba imparable. Debían atravesar la cueva entera para poder salir en dirección al bosque y proseguir con su búsqueda pero aquella hazaña era todo menos sencilla.

Pronto se vieron rodeados en uno de los bastiones, Impa sujetaba su cuchillo de Biggoron con fuerza mientras que Link mantenía su espada de caballero en alto con intenciones de protegerla. Uno de los capitanes comenzó a dar órdenes a sus guerreros para atacar a voluntad, pero se vio interrumpido por el armonioso sonido de un arpa.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hasta la cima de uno de los muros que rodeaba el área. Allí se encontraba una hermosa joven vestida con el tradicional traje de espionaje sheikah y con su rostro cubierto por una gran cantidad de vendas. Tocó el arpa dorada que cargaba entre sus manos una vez más y un poderoso rayo emergió de ésta, matando a prácticamente todas las criaturas malignas que se hallaban ahí.

Tanto el joven héroe como la mujer sheikah observaron anonadados como esta chica bajaba de su lugar con un agraciado salto. Los miró directamente a los ojos durante algunos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar.

-La princesa no está muerta.- Dijo. Comenzó a caminar hasta ellos pasando junto a los soldados.- Estoy segura que se encontrarán con ella en algún punto de su heroico viaje.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- Exclamó Link sin poder contener el nerviosismo y la esperanza que inundaban su voz. La misteriosa joven solo se limitó a sonreír, aunque no fuera muy notorio para el resto de los presentes.

-Tranquilo, héroe. Yo solo lo sé.- Escudriñó al pequeño ejército con la mirada antes de proseguir.- Pueden llamarme Sheik. Soy miembro de la antigua tribu de los sheikah que, hasta ahora, sirven fielmente a la familia real de Hyrule.

-¡Eso es imposible!- Gritó Impa no haciendo un solo esfuerzo en ocultar su sorpresa.

La tribu sheikah había estado al borde de la extinción desde hace años, Impa era una de las pocas miembros que seguía con vida y cumpliendo su propósito, que según las leyendas había sido otorgado personalmente por la diosa Hylia. Además de que podía presumir que conocía a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros y familiares, y esta extraña señorita definitivamente no se encontraba entre ellos.

Por su parte, Link no podía ignorar la extraña sensación que ésta joven le provocaba. Había algo en ella que lo ponía nervioso y, aunque suponía que un par de manos extra les vendrían de maravilla en batalla, no podía quitarse de encima la idea de que ya la había visto antes.

-Iré con ustedes, el camino es peligroso y creo que necesitan de mis habilidades.

-¿Acaso eres una especia de Mesías?- Preguntó Impa con un ligero tono irritado. Sheik rio, provocándole a la guardiana de la princesa una inminente molestia.

-No lo soy. Pero al igual que ustedes, estoy preocupada por el futuro del reino y de todo corazón deseo ayudarles.- Para muchos bastó aquella corta explicación y sin más contratiempos, el enfrentamiento prosiguió.

[…]

-Repíteme una vez más el motivo por el cual decidieron que sería buena idea atravesar las cuevas en lugar de rodear la zona.- Ordenó Sheik.

Link suspiró mientras terminaba de afilar su espada.

-Escuchamos algunos rumores hace un par de semanas. Se dice que hay una joven que se dedica a liderar una resistencia en el corazón del bosque y, creemos que se trata de ella.- Respondió el guerrero con sinceridad.

Sheik le miró curiosa y un tanto enternecida. Ambos se encontraban sentados al pie de un gran árbol un poco alejados del resto de sus acompañantes quienes habían acomodado un campamento lo suficientemente discreto para pasar la noche.

La batalla de aquella mañana había sido difícil pues no contaban con la súbita aparición de uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de la época, un Poe que alguna vez fue hombre llamado Wizzro. Link se enfrentó a él pero al no lograr evitar uno de sus ataques de energía maligna terminó de rodillas sujetando fuertemente su abdomen. Sheik lo notó y acudió de inmediato a su rescate.

El recién nombrado héroe no era una persona que no apreciara la ayuda de alguien más en momentos de necesidad así que, tras haber logrado salir de aquel sitio, se dirigió hasta ella invitándole a caminar juntos y dándole sus más sinceros agradecimientos. Horas más tarde finalmente habían logrado encontrar un espacio para descansar.

-Parece que la princesa es una persona muy querida entre sus súbditos. ¿Tenías mucho tiempo de conocerla?- El guerrero envainó su espada y dirigió su mirada al horizonte donde la tenue luz del atardecer iluminaba las amplias praderas del reino.

-No, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de charlar con ella. Solo nos vimos un par de veces durante la primera batalla en las afueras del castillo. Pero creo que eso fue suficiente para ayudarme a darme cuenta de que sería capaz de hacer todo por su bienestar.

-¿Sólo un par de veces?. Discúlpame Link, pero me cuesta trabajo creer que haya sido suficiente como para que le hayas tomado cariño, ¿estás seguro de que no ha sido alguna otra cosa? ¿quizá una sensación o algo más?.- El rubio dejó escapar una risilla ante el comportamiento tan insistente de su nueva compañera.

-Quizá nunca la viste en persona pero la princesa … Ella es especial ¿sabes?. Puedo sentirlo en mi corazón, desde que la vi por primera vez surgió en mi una gran necesidad de protegerla de todo peligro, de actuar como su escudo y mantenerla a salvo sin importar el costo.- El sol cada vez se ocultaba más, haciendo que las sombras provocadas por las hojas cayeran sobre el rostro del chico.- Por eso es que nunca podré perdonarme a mi mismo el haber permitido que desapareciera.

Sheik bajó la mirada hasta sus manos que jugueteaban con las cuerdas su arpa. Al escuchar a su héroe decir tales palabras sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella y permaneció enmudecida hasta que la oscuridad de la noche cubrió por completo el hermoso valle.

Link se levantó y se estiró, observando sus alrededores y contemplando que no hubiera algún peligro cercano invitó a Sheik a seguirle de vuelta al campamento pero ésta se negó argumentando que necesitaba estar sola durante un rato. El joven soldado aceptó su explicación y deseándole buenas noches, prosiguió su camino.

Una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Sheik alzó sus manos para descubrir su rostro.

La princesa observó atentamente los pasos del héroe hasta que éste desapareciera por completo entre las tiendas de campaña. Sonrió como lo haría una adolescente enamorada y juntó sus manos en oración.

-Oh Diosas, os agradezco infinitamente que me hayáis mandado a un noble ser como lo es él. Ahora os ruego por sus bendiciones, protegedlo del mal que nos agobia y permitidle librar esta ardua batalla que nos aguarda.- Dirigiendo una última mirada al campamento, añadió; y dejadle que, una vez acabado todo esto, permanezca a mi lado.

[…]

-¿Eres tú la que está a cargo de estos soldados?- Preguntó Impa curiosa a la joven de pelo azul que había aparecido frente a ellos. Con una sonrisa que abarcaba casi todo su rostro, la chica se dispuso a responder.

-Así es, mi nombre es Lana. Estoy tratando de proteger el bosque y al Gran Árbol de los invasores. Pero estoy segura de que ustedes no son malas personas.- Continuó mientras observaba al héroe de arriba hacia abajo, causando una notoria incomodidad entre los presentes, sobretodo en cierta muchacha sheikah.

-Nosotros hemos venido en busca de la princesa Zelda, ¿sabes en dónde encontrarla?- Preguntó Link notablemente preocupado, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lana tarareó un poco y dio algunos pasos alejándose del grupo.

-Lamentablemente no he tenido la suerte de toparme con ella. Sin embargo, si puedo decirles quien es la responsable de todo este desastre.- Impa se acercó de forma un tanto agresiva a la chica provocándole un ligero sobresalto.

-¡¿Quién es?!- Preguntó la guerrera sheikah procurando que su voz fuese lo suficientemente intimidante pero antes de que Lana pudiera siquiera contestar, un gran estruendo se escuchó al fondo del bosque seguido de una enorme conmoción y rugidos de monstruos.

-Les diré quien es solo si me ayudan a limpiar el lugar y deshacerme de todas estas presencias, después de todo también es su trabajo ¿o no, general?.- La joven tomó el libro que llevaba entre sus manos y tras musitar unas palabras incomprensibles una gran cantidad de energía azul la ayudó a elevarse y tomar impulso para seguir con la batalla.

-Se trata de una hechicera de luz.- Comentó Sheik una vez que Lana desapareciera por completo.- Será mejor apoyarle, además estoy segura de que no tendrá problema en venir con nosotros, su ayuda podría resultar muy útil.

-Bien, pero quiero que quede claro que tu no mandas aquí ¿entendiste?- La cuestionó Impa mientras que Sheik solo se limitó a asentir. Tras dar las órdenes necesarias, el resto de los soldados continuó hacia delante para unirse a la batalla dejando atrás tanto a la misteriosa sheikah como al héroe de ropas verdes.

-Algo me dice que esto es una simple distracción, pero debemos continuar si queremos saber quién es la mente maestra de todo esto.- Sheik comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Link no le seguía sino que se había quedado parado en su sitio con el ceño fruncido y mirando firmemente sus botas.

-¿Estás bien Link?- Preguntó acercándose a él y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tenía esperanzas de que ella estuviera aquí.- Respondió con la voz seca. La joven de inmediato comprendió y tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos obligándole a alzar la mirada y dirigirla a ella. Acarició sus mejillas por un momento y removió su flequillo.

-No te preocupes por la princesa. Estoy segura de que ella se encuentra a salvo y muy pronto podrás volver a verla. Pero justo ahora tenemos cosas importantes de las cuales ocuparnos. Venga ya, arriba ese ánimo y muestra tu espíritu heroico.- Sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó sus labios a la frente del chico y con éstos aún cubiertos por los vendajes que le ayudaban a mantener en secreto su identidad, depositó un dulce beso.- Te veré allá.

Sheik sacó su arpa y tras entonar una corta melodía se vio rodeada por un campo de energía eléctrica, el cuál terminaría usando a su ventaja. Corriendo tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían se adentró a la espesura del bosque ignorando la mirada de extrañeza que recibía por parte del héroe quién aún no se había movido de su sitio.

[…]

-Lo prometido es deuda y como me han ayudado a evitar que el bosque fuera destruido, les contaré la historia de la que está causando todo este sufrimiento.- Lana sonrió orgullosa desde la rama del árbol donde se encontraba sentada.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la mayoría de los soldados, las criaturas malévolas lograron incendiar parte del bosque, pero gracias a la afortunada intervención de Link, las raíces del Gran Árbol y la base aliada lograron ser salvadas, garantizando la victoria.

Pero aquello no significaba que el héroe saliera completamente ileso, sobretodo después del enfrentamiento contra aquel gigantesco arácnido que apareció de la nada.

Sheik se encontraba atendiendo las heridas de su pecho mientras que otro amable soldado le ayudaba a vendar su pie. Link se sentía agradecido por la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de ambos pero no podía evitar estar algo incómodo. Cada vez que la joven sheikah lo tocaba, su cuerpo se terminaba estremeciendo y sentía su rostro arder como si estuviera envuelto en llamas.

-Lana, ¿puedes dejar de balbucear y decirlo de una buena vez?- Preguntó Impa ya exasperada. Llevaba horas esperando la respuesta de la hechicera y ésta tan solo se dedicaba a atender a los pocos solados heridos evitando la conversación.

-Bien, como usted deseé señora Impa.- Lana procuró remarcar la palabra _señora_ provocándole una notoria molestia a la guerrera.- La causante de todo este conflicto se llama Cia, y es una hechicera oscura.

Link y Sheik dirigieron sus miradas a la peliazul. Al parecer ninguno de los presentes había escuchado jamás ese nombre. Lana bajó del árbol y comenzó a caminar despacio alrededor de éste mientras acariciaba el tronco con delicadeza.

-Hace muchos años, ella fue una hechicera buena al servicio de las diosas. Era la encargada de mantener en equilibrio el poder de la Trifuerza y podía ver lo que ocurría en la Tierra siempre y cuando no fuera a interferir con nada pero, por alguna razón, su alma se corrompió.- No pasó desapercibido por muchos la manera tan melancólica en la que Lana expresó aquella última frase. Impa sabía que les estaba ocultando algo pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, prometiéndose a si misma que la interceptaría más tarde.

-Dejó que la oscuridad la invadiera por completo y se convirtió en una marioneta del mal. Y con el poder que tiene es capaz de hacer aparecer criaturas peligrosas de distintas épocas y provocar todo tipo de destrucción y caos en el reino. Es por eso que debemos ir al Valle donde reside y detenerla a como de lugar.- La chica cerró su puño como símbolo de fortaleza y con un último guiño desapareció de aquel claro.

-Parece que tenemos un nuevo objetivo.- Comentó Sheik lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucharan. Impa refunfuñó y se acercó hasta ella sentándose junto a Link y revisando con la mirada que sus vendajes estuvieran bien colocados.

-Todavía no hemos cumplido con el original. No sabemos donde pueda estar la princesa y no pienso detener esta misión hasta encontrarla.- Sheik rio, llamando la atención de Link, quién ahora la veía directamente.

-Sería una pena que detuvieras la misión una vez que la encuentres. Hyrule nos necesita más que su princesa. Tu misma lo has dicho Impa, Zelda es una mujer fuerte que puede cuidarse a si misma y enfrentarse a cualquier adversidad.- La guerrera la observó anonadada y, a pesar de que intentaba hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca. Link no desvió su mirada ni por un momento del rostro de Sheik, dejándose cautivar por aquellos enormes y expresivos ojos carmesí.

-Si retomamos nuestro viaje por la mañana, llegaremos al Valle de la Hechicera en tres días.- Comentó uno de los capitanes mientras terminaba de pulir su espada.- ¿Qué sugieren?

Impa lo pensó por un largo rato antes de asentir y dirigirse a su carpa para descansar.

-Jamás escuché a Impa decir nada parecido.- Comentó Link una vez que Sheik hubiese terminado de vendarlo. La joven lo miró durante unos instantes con una expresión indescifrable antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse del lugar.

[…]

El valle de la Hechicera resultó ser un sitio de lo más tétrico y peligroso sin ningún animal rondando la zona y con un aura de maldad que resultaba bastante difícil de ignorar. Sin embargo, aquello no impedía que los espíritus combativos de los solados estuvieran tan elevados como las nubes en el cielo, dispuestos a dar todo en batalla para liberar a su reino de una vez por todas del mal que le azotaba.

Cia se encontraba sentada frente al portal de almas, admirando el caos que sus acciones habían provocado. La morena sonrió para si misma al sentir más de una presencia conocida ingresando a su territorio.

-Por fin has venido amado mío, no sabes cuánto tiempo he añorado este momento.- Susurró.- Y veo que alguien no muy grato ha venido contigo, debí haberlo anticipado.

Con una notable mueca de disgusto, la hechicera se levantó. Alzando su báculo a los cielos pronunció unas palabras pertenecientes a las lenguas antiguas y del portal de las almas surgió una enorme cantidad de monstruos que pronto se encontraron instalados tanto dentro como fuera de su fortaleza.

Satisfecha con su trabajo la hechicera sonrió.- Espero que todos ustedes le den una adecuada bienvenida a nuestros invitados. Y recuerden, bajo ninguna circunstancia deben matar al héroe ya que él me pertenece.- Expresó.

Sus ojos brillaron ante la idea de por fin tener a Link cerca. Sin embargo, muy dentro de ella, la esencia del mal que albergaba su alma comenzaba a tomar forma.

Mientras tanto, los soldados Hylianos se habían dividido en grupos dispuestos a atacar las zonas más vulnerables antes de dirigirse a la cima de la edificación. Lana se encontraba analizando el mapa con atención buscado los bastiones que, al caer, les darían la ventaja.

-Tenemos que dirigirnos hacia los bastiones que se encuentran al este y al oeste de las ruinas. Una vez que los conquistemos podremos impedir que las hordas malignas pasen por ellos y lleguen a nuestra base.- Concluyó luego de doblar los mapas y hacerlos desaparecer con un sutil movimiento de muñeca.

-Bien, Impa y yo tomaremos el bastión oeste.- Comentó Sheik mientras revisaba que las cuerdas de su arpa se encontraran bien sujetas. Impa refunfuñó captando su atención.

-No te ofendas niña, pero prefiero ir sola.- Una vez dicho aquello la guerrera sheikah llamó a sus hombres y se dispuso a seguir el camino evadiendo a los bokoblins que se les acercaban desde todas las direcciones.

Sheik permaneció quieta unos instantes viendo a su superiora alejarse y, tras dejar escapar un suspiro, se dirigió al héroe vestido de verde.

-¿Vienes conmigo al bastión del este?- Le preguntó. Link asintió casi inmediatamente y desenvainó su espada siguiendo a la joven y liderando al resto de los soldados. Lana observó la escena en silencio esperando hasta quedarse completamente sola en el lugar.

-Entiendo tu dolor Cia.- Susurró para si misma.- El verlos así, tan cerca el uno del otro, hace que mi corazón se comprima dentro de mi pecho. Pero, a diferencia tuya, yo si aprendí a ignorarlo tanto por nuestro bien como por el de Hyrule.

Acomodando su libro entre sus manos, la hechicera de luz avanzó a la batalla.

El bastión ubicado en el este resultó ser el que menos guardias poseía. Con fuertes movimientos de su espada, Link logró acabar con la mayoría de los monstruos que rodeaban la zona mientras que Sheik, tocando sutilmente su letal instrumento, atacó imparable al comandante, librando de una vez por todas el pequeño espacio.

-Creo que hacemos un buen equipo.- Comentó de forma distraída. Link alcanzó a escucharla y asintió con la cabeza.- Me gustaría saber en donde aprendiste a manejar tan bien una espada. ¿Acaso te ensenó tu padre o alguien cercano?

Antes de que el joven héroe pudiera responder, un estrepitoso estruendo se hizo presente y los gritos aterrados de los soldados inundaron el lugar.

-¡Vienen de la zona oeste! ¡vamos!- Ambos guerreros tomaron camino y en poco tiempo se encontraron frente a una masacre. Gran parte de los solados Hylianos yacían tendidos en el suelo con heridas mortales mientras que Impa luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra tres enormes Ferrus que no parecían mostrar misericordia ante nada.

Link se abalanzó contra uno, chocando sus espadas y haciendo que chispas saltaran por el aire. La hierba seca que había dentro del bastión se vio abrazada por las llamas que se esparcían rápidamente.

Sheik alcanzó al otro con uno de sus truenos, logrando que éste estuviera lo suficientemente alejado de Impa y los miembros del ejército caídos. Sin esperar un solo segundo, la misteriosa chica arremetió contra él procurando despojarlo completamente de su armadura y romper su espada.

Impa agradeció en silencio por la ayuda y continuó luchando contra el Ferrus que quedaba, ignorando el dolor que su brazo herido le provocaba. Golpeó, se defendió y atacó hasta que la cabeza de aquel guerrero oscuro salió volando y la mujer sheikah terminara tendida en el frío y húmedo suelo.

Tras derrotar a sus respectivos oponentes, Link y Sheik se aproximaron hasta ella.

Sheik la tomó en brazos y recargó su cabeza sobre su regazo. Impa estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y con heridas lo suficientemente profundas como para dejar secuelas. A pesar de tener el rostro cubierto, Link pudo apreciar una profunda pena en la mirada de las más joven de la tribu sheikah. Incluso habría podido jurar que se encontraba a punto de llorar. Rodeándola con su brazo, permitió que ésta recargara su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Lana apareció rodeada por un halo de luz azul. Corriendo hasta donde se encontraban, comenzó a pronunciar palabras extrañas mientras su mano se posaba sobre la herida fatal de Impa. Al notar que Sheik y Link permanecían ahí, interrumpió su hechizo.

-Esto aún no ha terminado. Me temo que Impa y yo estaremos fuera de combate durante un rato. Ahora depende de ustedes y, por favor, recuerden ser valientes.- Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Poniéndose de pie se dirigieron hacia la zona central.

-¡Mira Link! Hay unos tentáculos ahí arriba que no nos permiten pasar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Sheik mientras el héroe destruía a un Beamos. Link escudriñó aquella barrera con cuidado, tratando de encontrar el punto débil.

-No creo que un arco nos sirva, quizás un boomerang.- Se dijo a si mismo.

-¿Un boomerang? Excelente, ¿dónde vamos a encontrar uno a estas alturas?- Preguntó la joven con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos. Link se encogió de hombros.

-No podemos hacer nada por el momento, vamos a entrar por el sur.- Juntos se abrieron paso entre sus enemigos pero fueron emboscados por una presencia familiar.

Volga, el gran guerrero dragón, se alzó imponente.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar niño.- Se dirigió a Link, quién había movido a Sheik para que ésta quedara tras él con tal de protegerla ante un posible ataque.- Y ésta vez, no voy a permitir que manches mi honor. Despídete porque hoy, te destruiré.

-Confías demasiado en tus habilidades lagartija.- Contestó Link antes de abalanzarse sobre el híbrido. Las espadas chocaron al igual que sus defensas. El sonido de los golpes entre metales era tal que Sheik sintió la necesidad de cubrirse los oídos.

Volga lanzó una llamarada que Link por poco y no esquiva. El sudor que cubría su frente comenzaba a caer sobre sus ojos. Ambos oponentes luchaban con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo uso de cada una de sus habilidades hasta que Link no pudo más y dejó que un ataque especialmente fuerte le diera directo en el hombro, tumbándolo sobre la tierra.

Sheik dejó escapar un grito de desesperación y se acercó a él. Sujetó su hombro y pudo notar el calor tan intenso que emanaba de éste. La túnica verde que vestía estaba parcialmente rasgada y el metal de la malla se aferraba a su piel cual hierro hirviendo.

-¡Maldito!- Gruñó la chica. Volga tan solo se limitó a reír de forma sarcástica.

-Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí. Parece que el pequeño héroe se ha encontrado a una linda niña para pasar el rato.- Sheik se levantó y atacó al dragón con un potente trueno, pero éste lo esquivó sin problemas.- Y una fiera además. Debo ser sincero, siento algo de envidia. Tener una guerrera de tu calibre en mi cama sería una buena recompensa a mis acciones ¿no lo crees?

Enfurecida por sus comentarios la joven atacó una vez más, dándole directo a su objetivo. Volga gruñó al sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, y dejó escapar un quejido al sentir un puño golpear contra su mandíbula.

-Pensándolo bien.- Comentó mientras escupía sangre.- Preferiría a una sumisa como la princesa. Tu actitud solo me traería problemas …

Pero no pudo completar la frase a tiempo pues Link había aprovechado la oportunidad para proporcionarle una estocada casi fatal. Respirando con pesadez y tratando de ignorar el ardor infernal de su hombro, el héroe extrajo su arma del cuerpo del guerrero dragón antes de darle una patada para que éste cayera de bruces al suelo.

Cia observó la escena desde la cima de las ruinas. Con un suspiro, le proporcionó una salida fácil a Volga. No esperaba menos de Link pero definitivamente esperaba más de su mano derecha. Debía trabajar más con él si deseaba que estuviera en forma para defenderla en futuros enfrentamientos.

-¡Link! No debiste hacer eso, puedes haber empeorado tus heridas.- El joven sonrió cansado y tomó la mano de Sheik entre las suyas provocándole a la supuesta sheikah un ligero sonrojo.- No iba a permitir que ese cerdo te insultará de esa forma. ¡Andando!

Aún tomados de la mano, ambos corrieron hacia el sur donde uno de los ingenieros discutía con el capitán en turno. Al notar la presencia de ambos jóvenes, la conmoción se calmó.

-Señor Link, señorita Sheik.- Saludaron cordialmente.- Hemos descubierto una forma de ingresar a las ruinas. Se trata de un puente ubicado cerca de aquí, justo pasando el bastión del este. Si me pueden escoltar hasta el, estoy seguro que podré hacerlo bajar.

Y así lo hicieron. Cia envió una gran cantidad de criaturas para detener su acción pero no fueron suficientes para impedir que el ingeniero llegara a salvo a su destino y comenzara su labor. Tras un par de minutos, el puente estaba disponible.

-Debemos subir ahora, muchas gracias por su ayuda.- El ingeniero y algunos hombres más se retiraron del campo. El resto continuó su camino siguiendo a los jóvenes lideres.

-¡Hay un bastión más adelante!- Comentó Link.- Sheik, por favor, ve a la zona oeste e intenta encontrar una forma de seguir adelante en caso de que no podamos abrir las puestas.

La chica asintió y siguió por el camino contrario mientras que el ejército cargaba contra los vigilantes de aquella habitación que también se hallaba defendida por un par de Ferrus.

Tras caminar algunos minutos sin rumbo, Sheik encontró lo que buscaba. Detrás de unos tentáculos envenenados se hallaba un camino que los llevaría directamente con la hechicera oscura. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, regresó por el mismo sendero hasta llegar al bastión donde el resto de sus camaradas estaban peleando.

-¡Link!- Intentó llamar la atención del héroe pero éste estaba demasiado distraído ocupándose de ambos Ferrus, impidiendo que éstos atacaran al resto de los hombres. Sheik bufó y comenzó a buscar algo que les pudiera servir hasta que alcanzó a distinguir un objeto entre un montón de ramas secas.

Aquel bulto había resultado ser un cofre dañado y dentro de éste, se hallaba un boomerang de madera en perfecto estado.

-Que conveniente.- Musitó. No pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir una mano firme sujetando su hombro, tras voltearse se encontró a escasos centímetros de la cara de Link.

Sintiéndose incapaz de hablar, tan solo se limitó a sujetar la nueva arma entre sus manos y mostrársela al chico.

-Consideraré esto como una ayuda divina.- Dijo a la vez que a ayudaba a Sheik a ponerse de pie. Juntos salieron del bastión y se dirigieron a la zona donde los tentáculos les impedían el paso. Con todas sus fuerzas, Link lanzó el boomerang y éste terminó destrozando cada uno de los tentáculos, haciéndolos desaparecer en una nube de humo púrpura. Sheik sonrió orgullosa y siguieron su camino, acabando con cada uno de los obstáculos a su paso incluyendo al guardia de la puerta principal.

Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa pero Link se adelantó un poco entrando primero al lecho de Cia, donde dicha bruja se encontraba convocando a más espectros. Con una sutil risa coqueta, la hechicera se giró por completo dejando ver su voluptuosa figura y un rostro oculto bajo una tétrica máscara de ave.

-Pero mira que encantador. No creí que te vería tan pronto, Link.- En su mano derecha comenzó a flotar uno de los triángulos divinos, la Trifuerza del Poder.

Sheik llegó poco después, situándose junto al joven de ropas verdes. Cia de inmediato notó la extraña conexión entre ambos y frunció el ceño. Girándose nuevamente hacia el portal de las almas, alzó sus brazos y llamó a una última criatura.

A los pies de las ruinas se produjo un temblor que exaltó a la mayoría de los soldados, incluyendo a Lana y a Impa, quienes habían regresado al campo de batalla una vez que ésta última se hubiese recuperado de sus heridas.

De la tierra emergió una criatura conocida como Manhandla. Una gigantesca planta carnívora con cuatro extremidades cubiertas por una gruesa armadura de metal. Impa reconoció al monstruo de inmediato y se lanzó contra éste pasando de las advertencias de la hechicera blanca.

Tras escuchar la conmoción, Link y Sheik abandonaron la cima de las ruinas con el eco de la risa burlona de Cia como fondo y corrieron a toda velocidad hasta la zona del desastre. Con un audible suspiro de alivio luego de ver a Impa sana y salva, Sheik tomó el boomerang de la alforja de Link y se encaminó hasta donde aquel enemigo se encontraba.

La chica se movía en círculos alrededor de Manhandla esperando la oportunidad perfecta y justo cuando sus tentáculos se volvieron verdes, lanzó el arma que golpeó contra cada uno de ellos, aturdiéndolos el tiempo suficiente para que Link e Impa hundieran sus respectivas espadas en su centro acabando con la criatura de una vez por todas.

Los soldados dieron un grito de alegría y alzaron sus armas en señal de victoria, ignorando por completo como los cuatro líderes volvían a ascender la edificación.

Molesta por su inminente derrota, Cia decidió apresurar el plan y con el poder que se le había otorgado llamó a los fragmentos de la Trifuerza que estaban en el mismo lugar. La marca en la mano izquierda de Link comenzó a brillar al igual que el dorso de la mano derecha de Sheik, causándole un gran asombro a Impa que observaba la escena incrédula.

-Que amables han sido al traer también la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría.- Comentó Cia una vez que los tres triángulos yacían en su poder. Lana advirtió a sus compañeros que debían abandonar el lugar inmediatamente. Haciendo caso de sus palabras, los tres siguieron a la hechicera hasta terminar a las afueras del Valle.

Cia, por su parte, sentía que la energía maligna que albergaba su interior le hablaba. Invitándole a realizar una acción de la cual luego se arrepentiría.

Haciendo uso de su recién adquirido poder, Cia abrió los portales de almas ocultos en diferentes épocas en las que Hyrule también se había visto amenazado. Ante el portal del tiempo, oculto en el antiguo Templo del Presidio. En lo más profundo del Templo del Agua, sumergido en un hermoso lago y en la sala del trono del Palacio del Crepúsculo, cuyo acceso quedó renegado a los seres de luz tras la destrucción del legendario Espejo.

La peliazul no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y, acudiendo a sus habilidades, protegió a sus compañeros del choque entre épocas. Hyrule se había dividido en lo que es y en lo que alguna vez fue.

-Ahora tengo tres fragmentos de mi alma.- Resonó una voz tenebrosa.- Tan solo queda uno, aquel custodiado por la legendaria Espada Maestra. Pero ese… Me lo darás tú mismo, Link.

Una risa malévola provocó que el sitio se estremeciera y su corrompida ama, se doblegara.

[…]

 **Al principio había pensando publicar todo en un solo documento, pero había resultado ser demasiado largo. Yo también soy lectora y estoy consciente de lo cansado que eso puede llegar a ser, así que concluí que lo mejor sería dividirlo en capítulos.**

 **Para aclarar un poco el contexto, he decidido dejar fuera a Proxi pues se que su único propósito en el juego es ayudar a Link a expresarse y aquí busco que él mismo lo haga.**

 **Sus comentarios son lo mejor que he leído. ¿Creen que ésta historia sea digna de uno?**

 **Con amor.**

 _ **LittleMissNotPerfect**_


End file.
